Untitled IchigoxMasaya
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Just because the world needs a little more of this couple. One shot. PLZ no flames, I wrote this because I'm kinda depressed, and seeing stuff about these two usually helps cheer me up a little...so yeah. No flames or I'll eat you


..I have yet to name this...I just wrote it after reading my boyfriend's journal on dA and stuff...he won't be able to talk for some time...gosh I already miss him...feeling low and alone...so I guess this is in a way, written for him...I don't care if it's not all accurate...I tried to follow what I'd heard about the manga, but it's not easy to do that when you're up until 1 AM feeling sad, writing. I mainly just wrote it to try and cheer myself up, and I used the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew because my bf and I have always been refered to as the real life IchigoxMasaya couple. So enjoy...don't enjoy...your choice. I really don't give a flip right now v.v; Bai bai, Nya

--

"Masaya..."

Momomiya Ichigo sat on a park bench, staring into space. Her usual warm, brown eyes were dull, and seemingly lifeless. Her regularly big, happy smile had been wiped away, leaving but a small frown. Her back was hunched, and her shoulders tense, as the girl heaved a soft, sad sounding sigh and hung her head; a symbol that all her hope had vanished.

"Masaya..."

Ichigo reached up and wiped away the tear that had begun to make its way down her face.

It had been three hours since she'd spoken with her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, and found out the wonderful, yet painfully heartbreaking news. Masaya,** her** Masaya, was going to study endangered animals in England, and would be gone for at least a year. Maybe longer. Who could really be sure?

Ichigo sighed again. Once he had finished telling her, she had congratulated him, assuring him that he'd do great, then turned and ran off. Masaya had called her name, but she hadn't had the strength to face him. The tears had started down her cheeks the moment she had turned her back to him, and there was no way she could let him know she was crying. Because, knowing Masaya, he'd want to know why she was crying, and Ichigo knew she would have a hard time lying to him about this one.

Because...as pleased as it made her to see him so happy, she didn't want him to go. The very idea of him leaving...it made her so sad...So sad...

"No!" Ichigo uttered a frustrated cry and put her hands on her head.

She wanted him to go, she wanted him to be happy! Gosh, more than anything, Ichigo wanted her Masaya to be happy...and she wanted to be happy along with him!

A small smile crept onto the pink Mew's face as an image of Masaya's smiling face flashed into her mind. She was happy for him. She really _was_! Heck, Ichigo was mainly happy still just to be able to see his smile again!

She still remembered her recent battle with Deep Blue, and how close she'd come to giving up; but she hadn't. She'd stayed true to her cause, thanks to her fellow Mews, and finally in the end, Deep Blue had been defeated, and she'd woken up to see her beloved Masaya's smiling face.

Ichigo's smile widened slightly as she replaced his voice in her head, again and again, when he had called her his princess. He could be such a goofball sometimes. Corny, too. But then again, he had been worried. Afterall, Ichigo had given her life to save _his_.

Slowly, the smile faded from Ichigo's face, and she sighed. "Masaya...what will I do without you?"

The cat girl fell silent, closing her eyes as a gust of wind blew by, catching her ponytails and causing them to fly up with such force, you would have thought that the wind had hopes of stealing the ribbons out of her hair. Ichigo hardly noticed as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

_'Masaya, I'm happy for you. I really am! Only...the idea of you leaving me, and going so far away for such a long time...It makes me feel lonely...and what if you meet another girl while you're in England? You might never come back!'_

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Ichigo clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, and at last the tears came. Not just one or two, the whole waterworks.

Rather than try to dry her river of tears, Ichigo just allowed herself to sob. "Masaya...Masaya...!"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped, eyes widening slightly at the sudden interruption. "Nyaa!"

Ichigo glanced upward, eyes bulging as she gazed up into the warm, brown eyes of the very boy who's name she been crying only seconds ago. "M-Masaya...!"

"This is where you were...I've been looking for you for hours!" Masaya reached his hand out and wiped one of the tears off her face. "Ichigo...you're crying. Why?"

Ichigo just shook her head and turned away as more tears spilled down her face.

"Ichigo, look at me, please." Pleaded Masaya, who was beginning to look concerned, for with every word that came out of his mouth, her shoulders only shook harder. "Ichigo!"

When he still received no response, Masaya placed his hand under the crying girl's chin and gently turned her head so she was facing him.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at him in awe for a fleeting moment. His short, raven black hair, combed neatly, yet still allowing some fly away strands in the back, had been caught up in the breeze, and the sunlight hit it just right, giving off the appearance of bluish highlights; His deep, thoughtful brown eyes, though currently full of concern, were filled with warmth, with love, with understanding.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Masaya's voice came, snapping the red head back from her thoughts.

"Masaya." Ichigo tried to smile, but another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ichigo, please tell me...Why are you crying?" Masaya said softly, having a seat on the bench beside her.

Ichigo bit her lip. What should she say? She knew for sure that there was no way she could lie about this. Even if she _did_, somehow come up with an excuse, he'd see right through her. Then again, ever since she'd revealed the truth to him about her being a Mew Mew, Ichigo had never been very good at lying to Masaya.

"Ichigo?"

The cat girl sighed softly. _'I guess there's no other way except for me to tell him the truth.'_

The pink Mew glanced up at the raven haired boy nervously. "Masaya, I'm really, really happy you get to go to England to study endangered animals. I'm glad you're doing what you want to do." She paused. "But..." The read haired girl glanced down at her lap.

"But...?" Masaya pressed gently, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"The idea of you leaving is...well...it makes me feel lonely." Ichigo said, still keeping her gaze averted from that of her boyfriend. "I keep thinking 'I want to be happy for him, really!'...but...the truth is..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Masaya...I don't want you to leave me

She stared up at him, now, tears still spilling down her rosy cheeks. "I love you, Masaya! Please...don't leave me...!"

Masaya just stared at Ichigo, mouth open in what appeared to be shock. "Ichigo..."

"I know...I sound selfish," Ichigo sniffed, "but I can't help it."

"Ichigo-"

"That's just the way I feel."

"Ichigo!"

The cat girl was silenced as her boyfriend suddenly placed two fingers on her lips.

"Now," the raven haired boy began, "If you'll just listen to me for one minute, please."

The red head blinked and nodded her head slowly, making a small "Un!" sound.

"Anyways..." Masaya glanced down at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm not going to leave you, so don't worry, ok?" His eyes lit up, adding even more warmth to his smile. "You mean more to me than anything, Ichigo. You're my angel sent from Heaven. I could never leave you."

Ichigo blushed, beginning to smile the way she always did whenever he was around her. However, that smile quickly faded, and her eyes dimmed. "But...Masaya...I thought you wanted to go to England."

"Oh, I do, and I'm going." Masaya announced, confusing the mixed up Mew even more.

"Nyaa? But-how? I mean...if you stay with me..." Ichigo trailed off, trying to reach a conclusion. A few minutes later, she gave up, letting her shoulders droop. "I don't see how you can do both." She said.

"I'll tell you how," Masaya smiled. "I'm taking you with me."

Ichigo just stared at him, both shock and excitement in her eyes. "You are?"

"Yep!" Masaya grinned and tapped the bell she was wearing around her neck lightly. "I can't leave my little kitten all alone now, can I?" Before Ichigo could speak, he answered the question himself. "Of course not! I'd miss you too much!"

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears yet again. Only this time, they were happy. Tears of joy. "Nyaahaa! Masaya, I'm so happy!" she cried, lunging at the boy to hug him.

Masaya was so caught off guard, that he fell back off the bench, taking the surprised red head with him.

"Ow..! Sorry...ah!" Ichigo blushed darkly, her cat ears and tail popping out as she noticed the position they were now in. "Ahhh! Sorry!" The flustered cat girl apologized again, hurriedly getting off of Masaya so he could get up. Which he did.

The boy stood up and brushed himself off, laughing, then put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling her close, using his jacket to hide her cat ears for her.

When she finally calmed down enough for her ears and tail to go away, Masaya smiled at her. "Well then, Ichigo, shall we go back to your house then?"

Ichigo blinked. "Huh? What for?"

Masaya stared at her with a look of disbelief before chuckling. "What else? To get you packed! You know, we leave tomorrow."

Ichigo sweatdropped, nodding. "Oh, uh...you mean I'm not already packed?"

Masaya shook his head quickly, turning a light shade of red. "Ichigo, I love you...but not enough to go through your dresser and stuff!"

Ichigo also blushed, realizing what he'd implied there. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant, like my Mom didn't pack for me?"

Masaya sweatdropped. "Oh..no, she didn't."

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." Ichigo smiled and latched onto Masaya's arm. "So, let's go back, Nya!"

Masaya smiled and nodded, patting the pink Mew's head affectionately with his free hand.

"Nyaahaa!" Ichigo purred, feeling even giddier than she had during her first date with him.

She felt so free. Almost like she could fly if she tried! She just couldn't help herself! Because she got to stay with Masaya, her true love.

Nothing would stand in the way of their relationship, not even a long distance. Because, as Masaya had put it, they loved each other too much to leave one another for so long.

And that was why nothing would ever by able to keep them apart.


End file.
